True Love Was Invented In Russia
by mybarricadeboys1
Summary: Sequel to "Is breá liom tú, Montgomery Scott". Jim Kirk still thinks he is the Matchmaking God, so when he sees an opportunity to set Pavel up with Bones' new assistant, he seizes it. Chekov X OC.


**A/N: This is it, kids: the sequel to "****Is breá liom tú, Montgomery Scott"! I'm really super glad you liked it so much that you asked for a sequel, but the pressure was on, so this was cried, shouted and generally angsted over by pretty much everyone I know. Oh well. Have fun reading, review, favourite and follow!**

Lilly Goldberg's day was not going well. First off, the cargo bay Bones had asked her to go to was four decks away. Then she couldn't find the medicine he wanted, then she fell over (twice) and now she had crashed in a cute guy, bottles of pills were everywhere, and she'd managed to scratch her knees on a completely smooth surface.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped, trying to stand up.

"No, it vas my fault...here," said Cute Guy, holding out his hand. Lilly's mind went into Panic Mode. He really was _super _cute. Like, not just hot, but _adorable. _(What? She might have been distracted, but she wasn't _blind.)_

She took his hand and stood up gingerly, inspecting the damage to her knees. There was some blood, but nothing too bad. The medicine, however, was another matter. The box she had been carrying had flown out of her hands, and there were plastic bottles of influenza pills all over the corridor.

"Oh, _fuck me."_

"It's OK, let me help." Cute Guy was still there. Lilly brushed her deep blonde hair with her hands, trying to smooth it down as she tugged her blue dress back into place. "Thanks."

Soon, with Cute Guy doing most of the work, they had everything cleared up. Lilly heaved the heavy box into her arms again.

"Do you vant me to carry that for you?"

"Would you? I'm going up to Med Bay Six, and knowing me I'll have another drastic accident. I'm so clumsy I'm practically disabled."

Cute Guy laughed. Lilly wanted to listen to that laugh forever.

"So, are you a nurse?"

"Um, technically, yes. But Doctor McCoy kind of nabbed me as his assistant, which is why I'm not in a blue dress."

"You must have finished your medical training wery early..."

"Well, I never really finished at all. That whole 'Vulcan explosion' thing meant that I had a sort of...practical, hands-on training?"

"Haha...good point. I guess you could say zat happened for me too."

"What's your job on the Bridge?"

"I'm a nawigator."

"At your age? That's pretty impressive. You must be really clever..."

"I guess," Cute Guy blushed.

_Well done, you have successfully made the one conversation with a cute guy you are ever likely to have awkward. _

They got to the Med Bay at last, set down the box, and Lilly got to work on her knee. Cute Guy stayed with her, to 'make sure you're alright'. Even after she weirded him out, he still wanted to hang around her? Damn, she was good.

Once she had successfully bandaged her knee, Bones came up to them, ready to get Lilly back on the job.

"Hey, kid," he said to Cute Guy, "Shouldn't you be on the Bridge?"

Cute Guy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a Russian swear word, and ran to the door.

"By the way," yelled Lilly after him, "I'm Lilly Goldberg!"

"I'm Pavel Chekov! Nice to meet you!" he yelled over his shoulder. It sounded like he meant it, too.

Pavel slid breathlessly into his chair next to Hikaru Sulu.

"Where the hell have you been? I had to set the course without you..."

"Sorry, I vas in the Med Bay..."

"Why?"

"It's a...long story."

"I'm not exactly going anywhere."

"I crashed into a wery pretty girl carrying medicine to the Med Bay. So I carried it up for her."

"You were late because you were chatting up a girl?"

"No, you don't understand. She was really, _really _pretty."

"I'm sure she was. Still not a good reason not be here on time, kid. Just out of interest...what was her name?"

"If you steal her I vill eat your soul."

"No, just wondering, that's all."

"Her name vas Lilly Goldberg. Do you know her?"

"Nope."

Sulu turned slightly towards the captain.

_Hear that? _He tried to say silently.

_Got it._

"I know what you're thinking," said Uhura sternly. "And no. A thousand times no. This will not work."

"Lilly Goldberg's a nice kid! They'd make a cute couple."

"What would you even know about a cute couple? All you know is how to have serial one-night stands. Scotty and Freya were a one off."

"I have the magic touch. I can pull this off."

Uhura sighed. "Well, it's your funeral."


End file.
